1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock, in particular a hoop lock, having a lock housing, in which a locking cylinder is arranged, including a cylinder housing, a barrel rotatably mounted in the cylinder housing and a driver unit associated in a drive effective manner with the barrel and having at least one bolt coupled to the barrel via the driver unit. Due to a rotation of the barrel in the opening direction the bolt is hereby moveable from a locked position into a release position, in particular through a compulsory guide or in that the bolt is only released for a movement from the locked position into the release position.
2. Description of Related Art
On a forced attempt at breaking open such a lock, for example, a screw-driver is inserted into the key way of the barrel to achieve a jamming of the screwdriver with the barrel. It is then attempted to forcibly rotate the barrel to shear off the pin tumblers of the barrel. It should hereby be achieved to rotate the driver unit into the opening direction to ultimately obtain a movement of the bolt from the locked position into the release position.